


A Vampire and his Witch

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Shower Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Pansy fancies Emmett.Emmett knowns Pansy is his mate.The pair finally admit their feelings for each other, kind of.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Emmett Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	A Vampire and his Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for the Wizarding Crossover Connection's 2020 Stockings of Joy exchange for articcat621.
> 
> To articcat621 I hope you like this! Merry Christmas! 
> 
> AN: I did use Grammarly but any spelling mistakes are my own. I don't own HP/Twilight, and terms for powers were taken from a Twilight wiki
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone and thanks for reading.

Pansy watched as Emmett entered the kitchen, and internally cursed as once again he was wearing as little clothing as one could get away within a shared home, a pair of black boxers. She got the distinct impression he’d walk around naked if he thought he would get away with it.

“Nobody wants to see your pale form first thing in the morning,” she stated as he made his way over to the breakfast bar where she was sat.

“You sure?” he grinned cheekily, raising his arms above his head, and stretching in a teasing manner.

“Cover-up Cullen,” she hissed, though there was no actual malice in her voice, “You are putting me off my breakfast.”

“Apologies, my lady,” the vampire retorted with a mock bow, before reaching across the counter and grabbing one of the slices of toast off her plate, “I will go and put something on now.”

“You can’t even eat food,” she called after him as he walked away, her eyes fixed firmly on his arse.

Sighing, she turned back to her remaining slice of toast. Sometimes she wanted to stake the handsome vampire she lived with and other times she wanted to throw him onto her bed and fuck him senseless. This morning it was the former, what the dark-haired muscular vamp thought he’d achieve by pinching a slice of her toast she didn’t know as all he had succeeded in doing was pissing her off.

* * *

Emmett smiled to himself as he entered his bedroom. He loved getting his petite witch angry, when she looked at him with fire in her eyes, he wanted to do nothing more than pin her against a wall and shag her senseless. However, she had yet to admit her feelings for him, so he couldn’t act on it just yet. He was fortunate to know she returned his feelings, a benefit of having a telepathic and a pathokinetic in the family. There was also the knowing look his sister Alice always sent him whenever he would bring her up. 

They had all asked why he hadn’t made the first move, and he’d informed them he liked the snarky comments that came out her mouth as she tried to cover up her feelings for him. The way she’d claim to hate his body, but her eyes would always fixate on it whenever he was in the room. Part of him was also wary that her feelings for him were only sexual and not romantic. The comments from his brothers had only been about her wanting to sleep with him, and Alice hadn’t been forthcoming when he asked her about his future.

He didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t want him the same way he wanted her. An eternity alone and surrounded by loved up couples sounded horrible. In fact, his loved-up family was the whole reason he was sharing a flat with Pansy and her friend Theo. Not that Theo was around much, his work sent him all over the globe, so it was often just him and Pansy in the flat. He’d met Theo first, and he was the one who invited him to move into the third bedroom of their flat in the rural Scottish Highlands. After thinking it over and speaking to Carlisle who had suggested that he follow his heart, he’d agreed and made the trip with Theo across the Atlantic Ocean.

He never expected to meet his mate in Scotland. Then he’d been introduced to Theo’s flatmate, a Miss Pansy Parkinson, he knew that she was the one. She was a feisty, petite brunette witch who had a sarcastic attitude that he got the distinct impression she reserved mainly for him.

“EMMETT!” a voice shrieked calling him from his thoughts.

He looked up to see the witch he’d just been thinking about stood naked before him, water running from the shower behind her as she tried and failed to cover her body with her hands.

“Fuck,” he cursed, unable to stop his eyes roaming down her body, looking at her round breasts partially covered by her left arm and then going lower.

“How did you get in here?” she hissed, “I thought I’d locked the door!”

“I don’t know,” he spluttered, he tried to drag his focus from where her right hand was currently sat but he couldn’t, “I was in my room, thinking of when I moved here and next thing I know I’m in the bathroom.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes, and to Emmett joy moved her left arm to run her hand through her hair.

Emmett licked his lips as he gazed at her perky nipples, no doubt cold from being out in the open. He felt his cock twitch in his boxers at the sight.

“Emmett,” she whispered, and he looked up, wondering what he would see in her eyes.

He didn’t expect her eyes to be anywhere but his face, but to his surprise and pleasure they were on his pants.

“Pansy,” he muttered softly, hope in his voice, “If you don’t want me to fuck you against that wall in a second, I suggest you apparate out of here because I don’t think I can hold myself back much longer.”

Her gaze shifted to his, and he saw it, _desire._ She licked her lips and moved her right hand from between her legs. He stepped forward, pulling down his boxers as he did so. His cock hard at the thought of what was about to come.

“Fuck me,” she uttered as if it were a command. He supposed it was and he certainly didn’t need telling twice.

He stepped into the shower and captured her lips with own in a searing kiss. Pulling her small form close to his larger one. Lifting her legs up, he wrapped them around his lower back as her hands found his dick and positioned it at her entrance.

“Please,” she moaned as they broke apart for air. More her needing it that him, the benefit of being a vampire, don’t need to breathe.

He slid himself into her wet core and at vampire speed shoved her the final two steps backwards, slamming her into the shower wall.

“Emmett,” she whimpered, and he captured her lips again.

He felt her nails dig into his back as he pounded her against the shower wall, no doubt she would draw blood. The water from the shower continued to spray over them.

Moments later, once they were both spent, and she was exhausted, he pulled out and lowered her legs to the ground, catching her as she stumbled unsteadily on her feet into him.

Pressing a kiss into her temple, he muttered, “Guess you don’t mind my pale form after all.”

“Shut up,” she mumbled, gently whacking his chest with her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't really write smut/sex scenes so I did a bit of research for this. I hope it was okay.


End file.
